The present invention relates generally to the field of multimedia content, and more particularly to retrieval of digital content.
Digital multimedia content is becoming increasingly available with the proliferation of devices that are capable of capturing digital multimedia content. These devices include, for example, cameras, video recorders, and smartphones. These devices often include internal memory, which is used to store the digital multimedia content that is captured by users of the device. However, the digital multimedia content can be lost if there is a malfunction with the device. For example, a smartphone that includes video footage of a high school football game is dropped onto pavement and the memory containing the video footage is damaged beyond repair. In this situation, the owner of the smartphone will no longer have access to that video footage since the memory that included the video footage is damaged.
The loss of certain types of digital multimedia content can affect the owner of that digital multimedia content. For example, the loss of a wedding video can adversely affect the wedding participants. In another example, the loss of graduation pictures can adversely affect members of a family. In yet another example, the loss of a video of the first words of a child or a school play can adversely affect the family of that child.